


The Lion Takes the Deer

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Claude and Dimitri's sexual tension finally snaps, leading to a very fun evening in Claude's room. The only question Claude has: when and where did Dimitri learn to suck dick like that?





	The Lion Takes the Deer

The soft panting and rustling of fabric wasn’t a new sound in Claude’s room. Neither was the smell of sweat or the heat from his own body becoming aroused. What was new, however, was the addition of the Prince of Faerghus laying underneath him to grind on instead of his usual pillow.

Claude wasn’t sure what Dimitri expected to happen; it had been him that finally broke the tension between them, gesturing for them to speak outside the dining hall. It was there he confessed his attraction, and Claude had been all too eager to suggest they speak more privately. The speaking hadn’t happened yet, but the kissing and touching was a fine substitute.

Claude was pulled from his thoughts when Dimitri showed off his strength, flipping them around so Claude was the one underneath the blond. “Going too slow for you, Your Princeliness?” Claude taunted, smirking.

Dimitri didn’t respond with words, opting to trail kisses down the archer’s tan chest. Claude gave a soft moan to encourage Dimitri along. It didn’t seem like he needed to, though, because Dimitri happily stuck to the teasing pace he was moving. He lingered for a while around Claude’s sternum, before moving to his next target.

Dimitri focused his attention on Claude’s nipples. One got the Prince’s mouth, the other his fingers. Dimitri switched the arrangement after a moment to give each equal attention, and then resumed kissing down Claude’s abs. Claude vaguely wondered when and where the lancer had learned to do all this, but he was too distracted by hot breath on his cock to delve into the subject further.

“May I?” Dimitri asked, and Claude had to hold back a snort at the formality, such a contrast from the confident way Dimitri’s lips roamed around.

“Usually if someone is letting you kiss down their stomach while you’re both naked, they have a guess of where things are going.” Though he was teasing, Claude did still nod clearly to reassure his partner.

With surprising eagerness, Dimitri took Claude’s tip into his mouth. He gave a gentle suck, but decided on another approach. Claude gasped at the feeling of Dimitri’s tongue swirling around, and looked down to see Dimitri sticking his tongue out and pulled away, a trail of pre-cum visible.

“Goddess, that’s hot.” Claude whined, twitching with need when he felt another hot breath on his skin.

Dimitri gave Claude a glimpse of playfulness through a wink before taking the Almyran’s cock back into his mouth, slowly sliding down as he slickened the skin with saliva. Claude watched, entranced, as Dimitri managed to fit him almost all the way down. Almost at the base, Dimitri gagged lightly but held himself still. Claude fought the urge to grab a fistful of Dimitri’s hair and thrust.

Deliberately, Dimitri slid his mouth back up again, letting Claude go with a ‘pop’ and catching his breath for a moment. Claude was about to ask if everything was alright, given how Dimitri was panting, but he was cut short by Dimitri sliding down his length again. He could hear the sound of Dimitri stroking his own shaft, and the mental image of it made Claude groan.

Dimitri repeated his movements twice more, on the fourth time keeping his mouth around Claude and taking a smaller breath. This led into a much steadier rhythm of head bobbing and moaning, bringing each of them closer to the edge. It only took a couple of minutes for Claude to feel a familiar pressure building in his stomach.

“D-Dimitri, I’m close.” Claude panted out, letting the taller man decide what to do with that information.

Deliciously, Dimitri picked up the pace. Claude was openly crying out now, panting heavily as he watched the Prince take him like a well-practiced slut. Sensing Claude’s orgasm nearing, Dimitri made a point to finally take Claude’s entire length in, ignoring a gag as he did so.

The sensation of the back of Dimitri’s throat was enough to make the tension in Claude’s body snap. His seed spilled into the blond’s throat, and Dimitri took it all eagerly with a moan. Once satisfied Claude was done, Dimitri pulled back, very obviously swallowed, and sat up on his knees. He pumped himself a few more times before finishing, opting to aim for his own stomach. He panted hard enough to make his body shake, and Claude watched every bit of it eagerly.

After he’d ridden his orgasm out, Dimitri flopped down next to Claude, careful not to make a mess of the Deer or his sheets. Claude was having none of that, however, and slid himself onto Dimitri, straddling the lancer’s hips. At this, the Lion’s eyes widened and face somehow flushed an even deeper red, but he could feel himself getting stiff again at Claude’s words: “I think I ought to return the favor, and then we'll talk. How does that sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
